


Coffee

by spn_destiel_enthusiast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barista!Castiel, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Dean x Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Deancas slow burn, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fanfic, Destiel Fluff, Destiel Prompt, Destiel coffee shop au, Destiel slow burn, M/M, bartender!Dean, canonverse, cofee shop au, deancas coffee shop au, deancas fanfic, deancas fanfiction, deancas ficlet, deancas fluff, destiel drabble, destiel fanfiction, destiel ficlet, otp: I love you, otp: I’m not leaving here without you, otp: I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, otp: I’m your huckleberry, otp: a profound bond, otp: i need you, otp: id rather have you cursed or not, otp: profound bond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:18:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_destiel_enthusiast/pseuds/spn_destiel_enthusiast
Summary: Dean stops at a new coffee shop on his way home and can’t help but be interested in the dark haired, blue eyed barista.





	Coffee

Dean just got done working a double shift at the bar and decided to stop at the new coffee shop on his way home.  
When he approaches the counter and the dark haired blue eyed barista turns around and greets him, he loses his train of thought.  
“Sir? What can I get for you today?” The blue eyed barista asks.  
“Uh, sorry. Large coffee, two sugars, splash of cream please,” he pulls out his wallet and digs out some cash.  
The barista pushes Dean’s hands away and smiles. “It’s on me, have a nice day.”  
Dean smiles. “Thank you, Uh, what’s your name?”   
The barista smiles and points to his name tag. “It’s Castiel.”  
“Dean, thank you again,” he nods and moves down towards the pick up area and waits for his coffee.  
He pulls out his phone and tapes his phone screen revealing a text from Jo, asking if he can take her shift. He groans and replies back sure.   
That means he has to go back to the bar in an hour to take Jo’s damn shift. Not to mention he hasn’t slept in over twenty four hours.  
They call his name and he retrieves his coffee and finds a chair in a dimly lit corner and sinks down into it.  
He takes a sip of his coffee and moans when it hits his tongue. This has got to be the best damn coffee he has ever had. He secretly planned to definitely come back to this coffee shop.  
He rests his head on the back of the chair and dozed off, coffee forgotten. He wakes what feels like hours later to someone nudging him.   
Dean freaks out and ends up dumping his coffee on the floor.   
“Dean, hey, it’s okay,” Castiel holds his hands up in mock surrender.  
Dean rubs his eyes and sees that it’s dark outside. “What time is it?”  
Castiel glances down at his watch. “It’s going on seven o’clock,” he picks up Dean’s coffee cup and starts cleaning the spill up.  
Dean jumps up and puts his hands on his head. “Fuck! I misses a shift that I promised I would pick for someone,” he pulls out his phone and sees that he has a dozen of messages from Jo, and Benny.  
He clicks on Benny’s messages and calms down when he sees that Benny said he was willing to stay and work Jo’s shift for him and that he should go home and get some rest. Dean breathes a sigh of relief and starts to calm down.  
“I’m sorry Dean. I should have woken you sooner, but you looked so peaceful that I didn’t want to disturb you,” he admits.  
“Hey, it’s okay. I’m going to head home now though. I’m really sorry about the coffee mess,” Dean says sincerely.   
Castiel nods and smiles up at him. “It’s okay, Dean. Go home and get some rest. You look like you need it.”  
Dean nods and exits the coffee shop and heads home.   
Every day after work, Dean stops at the coffee shop. And everyday he stops Castiel, is always working. Dean won’t admit to anyone that he gets happy and giddy when he sees Castiel smiling back at him behind the counter.   
Dean tends to hang out at the coffee shop for hours at a time. Castiel sometimes takes his lunch break or fifteen minute breaks when Dean shows up and they sit at their usual table by the window and chat about everything under the sun.  
Today Cas is taking his lunch break. He sits down across from Dean with his green tea and tuna fish sandwich. He cuts it in half and offers it to Dean. Dean takes it willingly and smiles at him.  
“How’s work been so far?” Dean asks through a mouthful of tuna.  
Cas shrugs. “A little slow. A woman gave me her number today though, so that was interesting,” he picks at his sandwich.  
Dean chokes on his sandwich and pats his chest. He doesn’t know why Cas telling him some woman gave him her number bothers him, but it does. “Oh. You going to give her a call?”  
Cas shakes his head and makes a disgusted face. “I’m not into women, Dean,” he blurts out.  
“Oh. _Oh_ ,” he finally realizes what Cas means.   
Cas shrugs. “I get it if you don’t want to be friends anymore. I’m used to it,” he takes a bite of his sandwich finally.  
Why wouldn’t he continue to be friends with Cas? “Cas, that shit doesn’t bother me,” he says softly.  
Cas smiles and pats Dean’s hand. “Tell me about your day?”  
Dean picks up his coffee and takes a sip. “Well my shifts at the bar are always crazy. Last night we had a bachelorette party and they were a lot of fun. Made a shit ton of tips from them. The bride though, tried to get me to hook up with her. I, Of course told her no and she threw her drink in my face,” he can still smell the jack on him.  
Cas scowls. “That wasn’t very nice.”  
Dean shrugs. “I’m used to it. How’s classes going?”  
Cas shrugs and goes quiet. Dean perks up and nudges his foot underneath the table. “Cas? Talk to me,” he prompts.  
Cas sighs and puts his head down. “I dropped out,” he whispers.  
Dean is shocked. Cas has been working so hard to become a doctor that he had to put it on hold after high school to raise his sister Anna. He’s twenty-five and was going to graduate this year. “What happened?”   
“I just couldn’t do it anymore, Dean. I wasn’t happy,” he admits.  
“But everytime we talked about it, you seemed so happy. I could see the way your eyes would light up everytime you mentioned about being so close to finishing,” Dean says softly.  
Cas stays quiet and picks at nonexistent lint on his pants, not daring to meet Dean’s eyes.  
“Cas,” Dean’s voice is soft and gentle with him.  
Cas looks up and gasps at all the emotion behind Dean’s eyes. “Yes?” He whispers.  
“Please talk to me,” Dean begs.  
Cas nods and opens and closes his mouth a few times until he finds the right words. “My counselor pulled me in her office the other day and told me I’m able to graduate early. I just had to double up next semester and then I would be done,” he tells him.  
Dean smiles. “That’s great!” He says happily.  
Cas shrugs. “Yeah, she even told me the hospital contacted her, wanting me to come do my residency with them. But I, Of course turned it down and told her I was dropping out, and that was that.”   
Deans smile fades and confusion crosses his face. “But why?”   
Cas sighs. “I realized when I start my residency, there’s no more working here.”  
Dean tilts his head. “That’s the point Cas. You’re trying to better yourself.”  
“Yeah, but if I’m not working here, that means that I won’t get to see you,” he says oh so softly.  
When Dean hears those words, it finally clicks. “ _Oh_ ,” he breathes out.  
Cas nods. “Yeah..”   
“We could always hang out, outside of here,” Dean suggests.  
Cas perks up. “Really?” A smile forming.  
Dean nods. “Yeah,” he shrugs. “Besides, I was planning on asking you on a date.”  
Cas is smiling a full blown smile now. “Really?”   
“Really,” Dean smiles.  
“Okay,” Cas nods.  
A few days later Dean’s picking Cas up and taking him to a steakhouse for their first date. It goes perfect and they couldn’t be happier.  
And that is how Dean and Castiel fell in love over a cup of coffee


End file.
